SSN2: Nitrome Boss
This article is about Nitrome Boss’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Nitrome Boss's neutral special and down special come from the Nitrome Gun in Nitrome Must Die, which he used during one of the phases of his boss fight. The side special comes from the employees he could summon during his boss fight and that were encountered as enemies on levels throughout the game. The up special comes from the Rocket weapon, which he used during one of the phases of his boss fight and was also used by some Employees during earlier levels of the game. Nitrome Boss's Super Attack is from the second part of his boss fight where he fought Austin and Justin in his Cubot. Nitrome Boss's up tilt comes from the Barrel Gun and his forward tilt comes from the Slap Gun. The forward smash, pummel, forward throw, and down aerial are all from the whips used by the Executives fought throughout the game. Up aerial comes from the Sucker Punch gun. Up throw uses the Homing Missiles which were used by Nitrome Boss during one of the phases of his boss fight. Nitrome Boss's back throw comes from the Icebreaker Viking Voyage Achievements Update video where two employees are seen escorting Austin Carter away from Nitrome Boss to imprison him in the stockroom. Strengths *High jump height *Possesses two meteor smashes: down aerial and Rocket Jump *Good range on most attacks *Disjointed hitboxes on most attacks give them high priority *Heaviest weight in the game, having high survivability *Kill moves: up tilt, forward tilt, dash attack, up smash, down smash, forward smash, up aerial, down aerial, back aerial, up throw, down throw, Nitrome Gun/Detonate Nitrome, Rocket Jump *Back throw is amazingly good for setting up edgeguards and combos *Has a good edge game *Good grab game *High damage on most attacks *High launch on some attacks *Nitrome Gun is a very powerful attack that can be detonated at any time with the down special for ledge traps and combo finishers as well as for use in stage control *Employee Throw side special is a good combo starter and has good range for a projectile *Rocket Jump up special has good vertical reach and is a meteor smash Weaknesses *Low dash speed *Poor air speed *Considerable starting and ending lag on some attacks *Low grab range *High landing lag on most aerials *Down aerial must sweetspot to meteor smash *Fast falling speed and large size makes him extremely susceptible to combos *Lacks a good number of kill set-ups, having only down tilt *Has a poor combo game *Average air game *Average ground game *Lacks good approach options both on the ground and in the air *Very slow pummel *Nitrome Gun neutral special has no hitboxes on the projectiles until they are detonated with down special *Employee Throw side special has considerable starting lag *Rocket Jump up special only meteor smashes in the starting frames of the attack Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Nitrome Boss punches forth and then swings his gun upwards. 2%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Nitrome Boss points his gun upwards and fires a buzzsaw out of it. 12% ◾Down Tilt- Nitrome Boss jabs his gun across the ground. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- Nitrome Boss fires a boomerang from the gun. 14% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Nitrome Boss takes an employee by the leg and swings them overhead. 13-18% ◾Forward - Nitrome Boss cracks a whip forwards. 18-25% ~ 22-29% ◾Down - Nitrome Boss grabs an employee by the leg and swings them out to all sides while spinning around. 12-17% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Nitrome Boss rams forth with his fat belly. 11% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Nitrome Boss aims the gun upwards and fires a penguin from the gun. 13% ◾Down aerial - Nitrome Boss draws out a whip and cracks it downwards. 12~15% ◾Neutral aerial - Nitrome Boss does a somersault through the air with the gun extended. 8% ◾Forward aerial – Nitrome Boss fires a Dragon Ball from the gun. 12% ◾Back aerial - Nitrome Boss spins around and, holding an employee by the leg, swings them behind him through the air. 9% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel- Nitrome Boss whips the opponent. 5% ◾Forward Throw- Nitrome Boss whips the opponent, launching them away. 8% ◾Back Throw- Nitrome Boss summons two employees that each take one of the opponents arms and drag them away from Nitrome Boss before hurling them off. 6% ◾Down Throw- Nitrome Boss body slams the opponent. 14% ◾Up Throw- Nitrome Boss hurls the opponent into the air and then fires a homing missile at them. 5% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Nitrome Gun (6% from letters, 14% from explosions) ◾Side Special- Employee Throw (9%) ◾Up Special- Rocket Jump (15%) ◾Down Special- Detonate Nitrome (N/A) ◾Super Attack- Cubot (13% from Cubot, 10% from each blast) Skins/Costumes Taunts Side Taunt: Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations Nitrome Boss claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: